duelterminalorderofthewarlordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Time and History (Duel Terminal:Order of the Warlords Supplement)
Please Note: This takes place in an AU (Alternate Universe). Where Tierra and Sophia were around at the same time. ''Non-stop wars between many tribes for supremacy, but none of them had the powers to overcome the others. However, invaders from space, the Worms, arrived, interrupting their endless war. The native tribes created a temporary truce to fight off the invaders. Chaos seemed to be arriving. ''In the heavenly sky, the Vylons descended to cease wars; however, at the same time, deep within the earth's crusts, an evil group of creatures known as the Steelswarm awoke and began to invade the surface world. Wanting to protect their homeland, the 4 tribes joined together with the Vylons and obtained new powers from them. ''After defeating the Steelswarm (at least it seemed like they were defeated), the Vylons decided the most logical way to prevent any more wars was by eliminating the other tribes. As the other tribes were all threatened by this, they joined together and combined their powers to resist the judgement of the Vylons. This new alliance finally triumphed, as they found the Vylons' weakness and used it against them. ''After the Vylons fled, the clans broke up their temporary truce. The Lavals have now become a massive power source to fuel the rituals of the Gishki. Then, the Gishki decided to take over the Mist Valley region in order to collect raw material for their projects, which began a large genocide against the Gustos. Though there were a few Gustos left, they were saved by the justified Gem-Knights. ''While another fight had been brought again, a new evil appeared; it seemed that the lswarm virus had spread rapidly, infecting any and all it came in contact with. Seeing nothing but despair around them as their own allies attack one and another, they prayed for the assistance of the Constellar, a legend that has been passed down for generations. Somewhere around the battle, the Gishki tried to revive the dragons of the Ice Barriers to fight off the infection, but then the leader of the Gishki was plagued by the lswarm and so far, the rest began to follow. Unable to control their movements, the Gishki managed to resurrect the leader of the Steelswarms; however, the Gem-Knights, with their sense of justice, stood by with the Constellar knowing there was still hope left. Using every amount of their powers, the Gem-Knights combine together into the light that would save the world. After being amazed by the fusion power of justice and unity of the Gem-Knights, the Constellar awakened their true power transforming themselves in one being of a legendary dragon. With all this non-stop negative impact giving off, the winds of the Shrine of Mist Valley stirred even more, which unintentionally summoned Sophia, Goddess of Rebirth and her sister Tierra, Source of Destruction. After seeing the goddesses descended from the heavens the 8 main tribes decided to figure out how to gain access to the heaven and prevent them from destroying and recreating the world.